poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcade of Doom/Transcript
Here's 30th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The episode starts at downtown) * Otis: Guys, we have found the promise land. The grand opening of the new Donk E. Cheez! * Lori: '''It's beautiful. * '''Mickey Mouse: It's grand. * Winnie the Pooh: It has to be the best place on earth in this city! (Everyone walks in and was amazed by all the attractions) * Luna: Dude look at all the sweet stuff. * Pip: Dude, I'm all over at Skeeball. * Abby: Dance Dance Dance Machine Turbo Delux addition. * Timmy Turner: Duck Bazooka. * Human Rainbow Dash: Ooh, Gutair Hero. * Sora: Arctic Thunder! * Peck: Ticket Tornado Booth. * Freddy: Laser Tag * Pig: 17 kinds of Pizza * Human Pinkie Pie: This is has to be the best place ever. * Rabbit: Yep, the only that who make it better would be-- (Otis shrieks with excitement) * Goofy: What is it Otis? * Otis: Guys, come over her and check out the prize counter. * Freddy: Wow, back scratcher, * Otis: Yeah, I mean that. (Everyone gasps with excitement) * Cosmo: Is that what I think it is? * Lincoln: It has to be. * Sunset Shimmer: They say it was only a myth. * Tigger: But it's right there. * Human Rarity: It's-- * All: Z-Box 360! * TV: Z-Box 360! Extreme! Say goodbye to your brain. It pales to comparison to Z-Box 360! * All: Wow. * Pip: That's the coolest game system ever. * Peck: They're sold out everywhere. * Donald Duck: They say it will put X-Box's and Y-Box's out of buisness. * Sunset Shimmer: I can't wait to play with that. Rise of Tirek was awesome on a regular system! I've been waiting ages to play the sequel on that system! * Otis: Guys, destiny has brought us here to win the Z-Box for the barnyard. * Abby: Earth to Otis. That thing cost like 10,000 tickets. * Lisa: And base on leftover money, we probably won't make it to 5000 tickets. * Sci-Twi: What's she saying is...it can't be done. * Lucy: The spirits are telling me that this day will end with despair crashing down on us. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Guys, did Napoleon quit when he need 10,000 tickets to conquer France? Did that other guy quit when he needed 10,000 tickets to do that 10,000 ticket thing? No! I'm not saying it's going to be easy. I'm not saying-- * Human Fluttershy: Uh, Otis, some of us already left. (A little kid cries) * Lynn: But we get your point though. * Mickey Mouse: Come on guys. Let's go win a Z-Box! * All: Yeah! (Everyone spreads out and keeps winning tickets from other games. Elsewhere Freddy walks by the stage and suddenly falls in love with the animatronic fox) * Freddy: So, come here often? * Fox: We're best pals. * Freddy: I was hoping we could be something more. * Fox: Awesome! * Freddy: (gasps) You mean it? These lines usually get me pepper sprayed. (Elsewhere) * Abby: Otis, me and Lincoln's sweet dance moves won us 1,000 tickets. * Pip: Skeeball, bring it in, 900! * Donald Duck: 2,000 tickets baby! * Timmy Turner: 300 ticket win from duck blasting. * Tigger: We got 500 right here Otis. * Peck: I got 400 in this hand. Another 75 in my armpit. And another 40 in my--- * Otis: Yes, you have a lot of tickets. I get it. Oh sweet papery goodness. * Spike the Dog: How many do we have so far? * Wanda: Right now, we have a grand total of 5,215 tickets. * Sora: We're almost there. * Otis: At this rate, nothing will stop us. NOTHING!!! * Leni: But what about-- * Otis: I SAID NOTHING!!!! The Middle (Suddenly Snotty Boy and his two friends come in) * Snotty Boy: '''Sweet! A new Donk E. Cheez restaurant where I can terrorize stupid kids and play the latest stupid games. * '''Boy 1#: Terrorizing fun. * Boy 2#: Yeah, that's awesome. Kids are stupid. * Snotty Boy: '''Zip it, losers! Now to formulate a clever plan to get some game tokens. (then sees a orphan at the coin slot) * '''Orphan: Oh, golden tokens, I've saved my whole life and can finally feel your magic clinging in my tiny orphan--(suddenly taken by Snotty) * Snotty Boy: '''Give me your tokens * '''Boy 1#: Ha, he took your tokens. * Boy 2#: You don't have any tokens * Boy 1#: Have fun being broke. * Snotty Boy: '''Here! Now go off and win me some delectable tokens. * '''Boy 2#: Bye-bye no tokens. (Elsewhere Otis kept smelling the tickets) * Rabbit: '''Are you done, Otis? * '''Human Rarity: Yeah, you've been doing that for last 10 minutes. * Otis: Maybe. * Pig: Otis, look. I got this pocket mirror for 2 tickets. * Otis: Pig, what are you thinking? We need every ticket to go to the Z-Box. Now give me that. Look, I know there's a lot of shiny things in the prize booth that we want to put our hands on, but we have to stay focused. * Pig: Right. I'm focused. Nothing shiny. (hears a bell) Ooo, ringy. * Mickey Mouse: Pig! * Pig: Oh, sorry. (Later, A guy comes out as Donk E. Cheez) * Donk E. Cheez: Hey, everybody. It's me, Donk E. Cheez. Hey, kid, enjoying that pizza? Who wants to hear a song. Ohh, I'm Donk E. Cheez and I love to play. I got cool games we can play all--(suddenly wedgied by Snotty Boy) Ahh, why!?!? * Snotty Boy: Ha, ha! (kicks Donk E.) Take that, stupid cheese donkey! (takes another table's pizza) Thanks for the pizza, loser. I need to carb up to power my awesome game skills. Cause I'm a winner! * Abby: Got another 500 tickets Otis. * Lana: I got you another 100 tickets. * Winnie the Pooh: I didn't get much but, here's fifty. * Otis: Sweet business! We're already half way into winning that Z-Box 360! * Snotty Boy: '''Z-Box 360? (He sees the game system and dreams frolicking with it and kissed it. But back in reality he's kissing the pizza) * '''All: Snotty Boy!?!?! * Pluto: (growls) * Lincoln: '''What's he doing here? * '''Otis: He wants to take our Z-Box on a naughty honeymoon. Sorry, greasy fingers, that Z-Box is spoken for! * Snotty Boy: That Z-Box is mine, stupid giant freak kid! (smashes pizza in Otis' Face) * All: (Gasp) * Snotty Boy: '''Ha-ha! I smash pizza in your face. * '''Otis: I gathered. * Peck: Otis, what if Snotty Boy gets those 10,000 tickets before we do? * Eeyore: If he makes it first, we won't win the system. * Otis: Not gonna happen. * Human Rainbow Dash: And besides, we're ahead with 7,000 tickets. * Spike the dog: Yeah there's no way he can beat us. * Otis: Exactly. Come on guys, we gotta play like we never played before.Category:Transcripts (Everyone cheered) * Snotty Boy: (pushes Donk E. and meets with his two friends) Fan out, losers. We gotta get 10,000 tickets before those other stupid kids. * Boy 1#: How are we gonna win 10,000 tickets? * Snotty Boy: We're not gonna win them. We're gonna steal them. Now get out there! * Boy 2#: You're the boss of us. * Boy 1#: You're the president of my brain. * Boy 2#: You are our master. * Boy 1#: You own my soul. * Snotty Boy: Just go already! * Orphan: '''Look at all the marvelous prizes I can bring back to the other children at the orphange. (Suddenly Snotty's takes his tickets)Category:Scenes (At the ticket tornado booth) * '''Wanda: Nice work, Peck. * Human Applejack: '''You rule at Ticket Tornado. * '''Peck: It was nothing. * Snotty Boy: '''Got your tickets feathery kid. * '''Sci-Twi: Hey, give those back! (Snotty pushes them in the machine and locks the door) * Human Applejack: Hey let us out of here! * Sci-Twi: You're gonna be very sorry kid! (Snotty comes back and pours hot cheese in the booth) * Cosmo: Hot cheese!?!?! * Wanda: That's not good.Category:LegoKyle14 (At Skee Ball) * Luan: Nice work you guys. * Mickey Mouse: We got this. * Pluto: (barks) * Pip: 500 tickets, let's go again. * Snotty Boy: Hey, pink kid and shirmpy kid. * Pig: Yes? * Pip: (sees Snotty) Uh oh. (thrown in the Skee Ball along with Pig) * Human Fluttershy: Hey, you can't do that to our friends! * Snotty Boy: Oh yeah? * Eeyore: We're not going to enjoy this are we? * Spike the Dog: Nope. (Snotty beats them up and takes their tickets) (At the dance machine, Abby and Goofy are winning at lot of points) * Tigger: Keep going guys your doing great. (Boy 1 sets the skill level to dangerously high and Abby and Goofy lets foot burn and scatters off) (At the hoops games) * Otis: 200 tickets! 250! 300! Yes! * Lynn: (shoots some hoops) We're almost there. * Human Rainbow Dash: (sees the other kids trying to take their tickets) Ahem! * Otis: I'm sorry. Did you wanna play? (shoots him into the basket) * Kid 2#: I let you do that. * Human Rainbow Dash: Sure you did. * Otis: Guys, I think we're almost there. Guys? * Sora: Otis, we have few problems. * Otis: What do you mean? * Winnie the Pooh: Look! (points to everyone beating hurt and stuck in other games) * Otis: Oh no. They been Snottified! Looks like it down to us and Snotty. * Kid 1#: What about me? (run over by Abby) * Timmy Turner: Ok, whose left in our group that hasn't been snottified? * Sora: There's me, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Timmy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Shimmer, Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, and Leni. * Winnie the Pooh: '''Wait, where's Freddy? * '''Leni: He's still talking to that robot. Which I don't think she right for him. * Timmy Turner: Because she's a robot and he's a real animal? * Leni: No. Because she already has a thing for the bear playing the piano. * Freddy: So, after I bummed around Eruope for a few month, I ended up at the barnyard. * Fox: Happy Birthday, super star. * Freddy: Wow. Gorgeous and a good listener.Category:Magmon47 The Ending * Otis and Snotty Boy: 8,999....9000. Huh? * Tigger: '''Well, it's looks like we're all tied up. * '''Snotty Boy: So it seems. * Otis: 1,000 more tickets wins that's Z-Box. * Snotty Boy: There's only one game that awards the victor 1,000 tickets. * Otis: So you mean... * Snotty Boy: That's right. Laser Tag! * Otis: Laser Tag!?! * Tigger: Gasp!' '''Laser Tag! * '''Human' Pinkie Pie: '''Laser Tag? * '''Luna: Laser Tag? * Sora: Laser Tag? * Winnie the Pooh: Laser Tag? * VO: LASER TAG!!!!Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes (Otis, Pooh, Tigger, Luna, Pinkie Pie , Sunset Shimmer, and Sora suits up to play the game) * Sora: '''Lets win that Z-Box. * '''Luna: '''You got it, bro. * '''Human Pinkie Pie: I don't know about this, he took down half of our friends. * Tigger: This is no time to turn chicken. Remember there's of 7 us and only one of him. * Sunset Shimmer: He's right. Let's get him. * Human Rainbow Dash: Good luck out there. The rest of us will be rooting for ya. * Lynn: Question, why could the rest of play? * Timmy Turner: Cause they only had room for 8 more players. * Lynn: Oh man! (Inside Laser Tag) * -Ok, so what's the game plan? * Luna: Ok, Otis, Pooh and Tigger we'll take the left. Shimmer, Sora, and Pinkie will flank him from the right. * -What about you? * Luna: I'm better off on my own. * -Alright. Good luck everyone. * All: Break Category:Episodes (Everyone spreads out and searches for Snotty) * Otis: He's close. I can smell him. * Tigger: '''I'm scared. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Maybe we should quit while we still have our lives. * Otis':' Stay calm guys. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Suddenly our heroes here a scream) * Tigger: What's that? What's that? * Human Pinkie Pie: '''That was Luna! Come on. (Our heroes comes around that corner and sees Luna on the ground) * '''Otis: Luna, speak to me! * Luna: Dudes, he got me. I didn't see him coming. * Sunset Shimmer: You'll be all right. * Tigger: '''Yeah. There's only six of us and Snotty Boy. * Otis: This will be a piece of-- * '''Luna: Behind you! * Snotty Boy: Ha ha! (shoots Otis) You and you stupid friends are gonna lose, giamuno boy. * Otis: Hmm, your right. I should just...Laser Blast! (blasted Snotty) * Snotty Boy: Stupid laser shocks. * Sora: Let's take him down! (Everyone started blasting each other and Snotty blasted Donk E. just for fun) * Snotty Boy: (suddenly falls) Ow. My stupid ankle. Time out. Time out. * Oits: Nice try, no soul. * Snotty Boy: No for reals. I think I dislocated my whatever bone. * Winnie the Pooh: Maybe we should help him. * Human Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding, what if he gets you. * Otis: Don't worry I'll be with him. There's probably...a donkey nurse around here somewhere. (Snotty pulls out his blaster) Ah, smelly betrayal. (him and Pooh gets blasted) * Human Pinkie Pie: I knew it! * Snotty Boy: Ha, you two showed mercy. You're weak. That Z-Box is mine. Say goodbye stupid enlarged kid and stupid bear. * Luna: Dudes, we gotta do something. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, but what? * Tigger: I don't know. But these lights keeps reflecting in my eyes. * Otis: Wait a minute. Kid...family...nougat....suspension bridges....Pig's pocket mirror! ( He brings out Pigs's mirror) (Snotty takes the shot but it reflects out of the mirror and blasted right back at him through a wall) * Winnie the Pooh: Nice shoot, Otis. * Rabbit: Well, well, well, look who came right back. * Human Rarity: Yeah the snot loose brat who took all our tickets. * Wanda: And got us all stuck in those games. * Donald Duck: Let's show him how he likes it. * Lola: I have someone else in mind. Oh, Donk E. Cheez! * Donk E. Cheez: When you wake in the emergency room, tell them Donk E. Cheez sent ya. (wedgies Snotty Boy) * Lola: '''Sweet revenge. (At the ticket booth) * '''Otis: There you go my good man, 10,000 tickets. One Z-Box please. (The tickets brings it out) Oh, she's beautiful. She smell like a rainbow. I'll never leave you. * Lori: '''Creepy. * '''Orphan: Congratulations, on your well deserved win. * Otis: Thanks kid. Conducting a transaction here, so if you excuse I really appreci-- * Orphan: Of course, the other orphans were so hoping if I win it for them. Well, I better start the 12 mile trip through the wolf forest. Ta-ta then. * Otis: (groans) Wait, hold on, wait. Here. (gives the orphan the Z-Box) I guess your orphans need more than we do. * Orphan: Gasp. Show shines a good deed in a weary world. Bless you sir. Bless you all. * Piglet: '''Well that was nice you Otis. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Did you notice something odd about that orphan? * Cosmo: What, the fact that he's got a Z-Box? That he lives in a wolf forest? The fact he's got a tail out the back of his shirt? (Turns out that the orphan suddenly turns into...) * Tigger: It's Bowser Jr.?!?!? (gasps and gibbers) WHAT!?! * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Bowser Jr.: Yep, that's me! And I got your Z-Box! See ya, suckers! (teleports away) * Abby: Well Otis, you did the wrong thing. * Otis: I sure did, Abby. I sure did. * Pip: Yeah, it was actually pretty stupid. * Peck: Yeah Otis, I mean you just gave to him. * Rabbit: That has to be the worst thing you did. * Otis: I know what I did! * Winnie the Pooh: '''Don't be mad at him. * '''Lincoln: '''Well, I did not see that coming. * '''Cosmo: Yeah. Or did we? * Wanda: Did we? * Cosmo: I don't know. * Lynn: Well great, that was a waste of our day. * Sora: All that hard work for Bowser Jr. to take it away. * Timmy Turner: Wanda, remind me next time, just wish us for a Z-Box 360, okay? * Wanda: Noted. * Pig: Well at least we still have my pocket mirror. (shines a light a the fox) * Freddy: Look baby I know this all happening very fast but will you marry me? (Suddenly the robot started to shake) * Donk E. Cheez: Kid, no, get that light out her eyes! It makes her go berserk! (The robot switch to setting 3. Destroy Humans.) * Fox: Crush! Smash! Destroy! (destroying everything) (Everyone bursted out of the restuarant as it explodes) * Donk E. Cheez: WHY!?!?!?! (flies and falls) * Lucy: I told you the day will end with despair crashing down on us.. The spirits never lie. * Donald Duck: No one likes a showoff Lucy. * Eeyore: So, what now? * Otis: How about bowling tomorrow? * Pig: Sound like a plan. * Tigger: I'm cool with that. (Everyone agrees a walks off) (Later that night) * Human Fluttershy: Is he still talking to her? * Mickey Mouse: Sadly, yes. * Leni: What can we say, love can hit the strangest of people. * Luan: Especially if your dating a fox head. * Freddy: Oh, what a day. It will make wonderful story to tell our children. More cider? * Fox's Head: Super..star...Best....awesome...Birthday...pal. * Freddy: (sighs with love) THE END!